The Best Day
by Aquaqua
Summary: For a Christmas High School talent show, Giroro's daughter, Kelele, is waiting for her turn to sing. Did I mention she was a deafblind for the past 14 years? She sings about the most important person in her life. Half oneshot, half songfic.


(Kelele's POV)

"_And now he's wrapped around their fingers._

_They're the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to those sweet little_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girls_!"

Aqua came off the stage. The 16-year-old Pekoponian just finished singing her revised version of "All American Girl," now "All American Girls," in honor of the birth of her sister, Sarah's and my half-brother, Sululu's twin daughter (Holly Sula and Heididi)'s births that was yesterday.

Even I had to smile at the new thing I found out. Music. I couldn't believe that in the 14 years that I didn't have it, I would take to sight and sound so easily. See, I was deafblind since I was 19 months old.

Anyway, it was my turn. Even though I've only had my hearing since last night, I've memorized this song as a poem for years. I just memorized the tune. Very quickly, for that matter.

Aqua grabbed my hand, since I couldn't quite understand the English language, but Teacher and I've been practicing, and I had learned how to talk when I was 10.

She spelled, "**I got them warmed up for you. You can do it! Remember, start with 'I'm five years old.**'"

"**I think I know how to sing, Aqua Mary Saburo! And thank God I don't have to wear a Pekoponain suit like my brother had to when he was 11!**"

Aqua laughed. "**Just go!**"

I could hear the judge (Mrs. Henrys, maybe?) saying, "Well, that was a spectacular performance! And congratulations to her family for the two new bundles of joy! Anyway, next up, Kelele, with the performance of her revised version of 'The Best Day,' by Taylor Swift!"

I stepped up to the stage. I could see my dad in there. He was kind of hard to miss, because he was one of the only Keronians there, other than his platoon. It gave me hope. I opened my mouth and began to sing. I hoped Sarah and Sululu had the television on at the house, to hear me.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold. I've got my big coat on._

_I feel your steps and look up smiling at you. I run and run._

_Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides. Feel now! The wind is cold._

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_ _on the way home. _

I remembered this by remembering going to Sarah's grandmother Aki's house in Virginia for Thanksgiving. We went looking for pumpkins for some pie, and I had loved the Virginian countryside so much. I remembered when I felt the rustling of the leaves when my father approached me. I grabbed his hand and recognized him instantly. To ensure myself it was true, I raised my hand to his face and felt his scar and his shoulder and felt his belt. I ran to the closest tree. I reached down and felt the pumpkins, and I could smell the exhaust of the tractors. I shivered at the nest blast of wind. I ran to my father and hugged him tight. I fell asleep in his arms on the walk home.

"_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall._

_I know that you're not scared of anything at all._

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away._

_But I know I had the best day with you today."_

I remembered that I picked up a leaf the day after. It was rough and crunchy, not smooth and silky like the leaves in Florida. I tapped Dad on the shoulder and spelled into his hands what happened. I felt his face and I could see he was smiling. He spelled that the tree's leaves had to rest, like everyone. So when it gets really cold out, they fall off and go to sleep. And when it gets warm again, they come back. I remembered how I felt the rumblings of thunder that day, and I clung to him like the koalas Teacher and I had studied. He pulled me close, spelling soothing comforts to me. I comforted myself by thinking of the story Sarah had told me about Snow White and Seven Dwarfs. I wondered where her house was. The rest of the walk inside the house had no fear at all.

"_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean._

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys._

_And we fly and fly until we found a town far enough away._

_And we talked and window shopped till I forgot all their names."_

"**Hey, freak, read this to me!**"

Eligio Perez shoved a basketball into my hands.

"**Hey, frog-girl! Why don't you go for a swim!**"

Clara Wilson pushed me into the school's fountain.

I came home crying that day. My dad held me tight, and led me into the garage. There was his hoverpad, and the one Uncle Kururu designed so I just had to hold tight and didn't need to steer. It followed my dad wherever it went.

We ended up a few minutes later in a town I had never heard of before. We walked around, and the owners of the shops let me feel the fabrics of the clothes. We didn't buy anything, but we talked and laughed and basically enjoyed life, and to me, Eligio Perez and Clara Wilson didn't exist anymore.

"_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to after school._

_But I know I'm laughing on the ride back home with you._

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay._

_But I know I had the best day with you today."_

"**Outta the way, freak**." Eligio spelled into my hands.

I simply spelled "**Sorry. I'll be more careful.**"

"**Hey, Frog, got any flies to eat?**" Clara spelled at lunch.

I simply laughed and said "**No, I don't. We don't eat flies.**"

She left afterwards. They never bothered me again.

"_I have an excellent mother. _

_Her strength is making me stronger._

_God smiled on my older brother._

_Inside and out he's better than I am._"

It was true, too.

"_I grew up in a pretty house where I had space to run._

_And I had the best days with you._"

Was the house pretty? Yes. Did it have space to run in? Barely. It was so packed full of aliens that the platoon got houses of their own. But I did have the best days with my father. That was definitely true.

"_There is a video I found 'round back when I was three._

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me._

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarves._

"_Your momma's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world."_

I found it the other day. Uncle Kururu, of all people, gave it to me. According to the date, it was only a few months after Teacher came. Dad had brought a paint set down, and he was guiding my hands to help me paint a picture of a castle. He spelled in my hand exactly what it said in the song.

"_Now I know why all the leaves change in the fall._

_And I know you were on my side even when I was wrong._

_And I love you for giving me your eyes._

_For staying back and watching me shine. And I didn't know if you knew,_

_So I'm taking the chance to say, that I had the best day with you today."_

That was absolutely true. Dad DID stay on my side, even if I acted like a spoiled brat and an animal. I good example was when Teacher was there. What she did made me cry, and I understand why now. I was a spoiled brat, and she tried to help me. But dad stood up for me, even though he failed, and saw reason in the end.

I looked at the audience. I hoped to God that Sululu and Sarah heard every word, and when I saw Dad, he was looking the happiest I've ever heard of him being, with huge tears rolling down his cheeks.

I really did love him, and nothing could ever change that.


End file.
